Gas turbine engine nacelles typically have a bottom eccentric hollow space or loft which bulges radially outwardly with respect to the engine centerline in order to accommodate engine accessories. To conform to the eccentric geometry of the nacelle, the inlet lip, which is mounted to the forward end of the nacelle, is formed as an asymmetric part having a constantly changing curvature along the circumference thereof. This results in expensive and complex manufacturing processes.
Accordingly, there is a need to simplify the nacelle inlet lip geometry.